OSS2E1 Truth
Plot At a nuclear missile base, something is removing the nukes. It is Vilgax in his ship. Drones come in and knock out the troopers, and they are followed by Vilgax. Something destroys a drone and shoots Vilgax from behind: two men in suits. Vilgax grabs one and holds him hostage while preparing the nukes. The man puts down this gun but blasts away Vilgax while Vilgax's hostage, Phil, escapes. Vilgax sets of a nuke but the other man attaches him to it. The man removes his helmet to reveal a young Max Tennyson. Max finishes telling the story of how he defeated Vilgax to an impressed Ben and a hurt Gwen. He tells them about his organization, the Plumbers, an intergalactic peace-keeping force. Ben is impressed with Max's deeds, but Gwen is hurt that he kept it a secret. The police drive past, and Ben decides to be a Plumber and help. He tries to go XLR8, but gets Ripjaws. Ripjaws hitches a ride on a fire truck to a large building, where the owner says that there is a creature inside. Ripjaws hydrates with the fire hose and then goes inside. He finds a small creature called a havoc beast. The beast throws a rock at Ripjaws, who tries and fails to catch him. The Rustbucket arrives at the building. Looking for the havoc beast, Ripjaws finds a man, who shoots him. The man shoots at the havoc beast. Ripjaws rehydrates. The beast knocks a bookcase onto the man, but Ripjaws traps him before turning back into Ben, who runs out. The man gets up, and Max recognizes his old Plumber partner, Phil. Phil says that he bagged the Havoc Beast, but Ben objects. Phil asks Max if he has ever thought about being a Plumber again, but Max says no. Phil says that he is starting a Plumber business. He notices the Omnitrix, but Max prevents Ben from telling Phil about it and leaves. In the Rustbucket, Max says that the less people that know about the Omnitrix, the better. Ben wants to start the Plumbers again, but Max says no. Phil calls and says that Vulpimancers are tearing up a meat factory, and Max drives there. They go into the factory and find Phil. The Vulpimancers, larger than Wildmutt, arrive. Ben turns into Wildmutt to try and talk to the Vulpimancers. Phil realizes what the Omnitrix is. Wildmutt tries to talk to the Vulpimancers, but they attack him and chase him. Wildmutt avoids the Vulpimancers, covering one in guts. The other one chases him onto a conveyor belt. Phil shuts off the belt and hits the Vulpimancer with meat. They try to leave, but the Vulpimancers block their exit. Phil uses a sonic device to stop the Vulpimancers, affecting Wildmutt, too. Max is suspicious, and Wildmutt turns into Ben. Phil says that Ben reminds him of Max, but a Vulpimancer attacks him and breaks his whistle. Max locks the Vulpimancers in a room using a forklift. Phil says that he thinks that it is the beginning of a new partnership. At Phil's suite, Phil tells Ben that he would make a good Plumber. Max thinks that it is odd that the Havoc Beast and Vulpimancers showed up at the same time and leaves. Phil follows and tells Ben and Gwen to order whatever they want. Gwen, suspicious of Max, decides to investigate, but Ben doesn't want to. She tricks him into it by telling him that it's probably a Plumber thing. They find Max and Phil to not be outside. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs to Mt. Rushmore. At Mt. Rushmore, Max finds that something is missing. Phil shows up with the Null Void Projector. Max realizes that all of the aliens Phil has been fighting were released by him. Max objects, and Phil lets an alien out of the Null Void. Phil leaves after telling Max that he will tell Ben that his last words were that he wants Ben to be Phil's partner. XLR8 arrives, saves Max, and calls Phil out on his treachery. Phil tries to convince XLR8 to join him, but fails. The alien, an Orfbeast, attacks and Phil leaves. XLR8 fights it as Max looks for a weapon. XLR8 turns back into Ben and Max finds his weapon, a gas grenade that knocks the Orfbeast out. Outside, Gwen gets into Phil's car and he drives away without seeing her. Max and Ben follow in the Rustbucket. Max says that the Null Void is an alternate dimension with potentially millions of aliens in it. Gwen tries to take the Null Void projector, but Phil stops her. She gets it and tries to throw it out of the window. Phil makes her drop it, turns on autopilot and tries to take it. A portal opens as the Rustbucket arrives. A Null Guardian comes out of the portal and attacks the Rustbucket. Ben tries to go Four Arms but gets Grey Matter. Grey Matter climbs onto the guardian and is able to control it. It crashes into Phil's car, which crashes. Phil threatens to release every alien in the Null Void and makes another partnership offer. Grey Matter refuses. Gwen tosses him a mirror and he reflects the portal, sucking Phil into the Null Void. Max sends the Orfbeast back into the Void, and apologizes for keeping his past a secret. Max says that Ben and Gwen would have made great Plumbers and puts back the Null Void projector. Impact *The Plumbers and Max's backstory are elaborated on *The Null Void is introduced Characters Characters *Troopers *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Building Owner Villains *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax *Phil *Havoc Beast *Vulpimancers *Orfbeast *Null Guardian Aliens *Ripjaws *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Vilgax Arc